


A Little Town Called Beacon

by Esyla, trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, drabbles to go with drawings, old west au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon is a nice town. A little strange, but most towns this far out are. They got their characters and problems. But things get worse when bandits blow through town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ranchers

**Author's Note:**

> Trilliath wanted to draw this. And I demanded I write stories to go with. So, drabbles for your pleasure.

 

 

[See the art in detail here](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/post/49857422085/a-little-town-called-beacon-story-the-art-goes)  


 

Beacon is a small town, an outpost really. It’s a third of the way down the largest cattle run in the west. It’s just far enough from most of the big ranches in the north that the men are hungry but not far enough that they are mean or desperate. Beacon does well for itself, mostly because of the Whittemore's but that is another story.

****

They come from the north, orphans the three of them. Erica is a rare breed of woman, who wears pants and ride her horse like a man. But she is the best cattle driver this side of the mississippi. So the town doesn’t much care that she is a woman, as long as she stays out of trouble no one much cares about anything in Beacon.

****

Which is good for Boyd. In other parts Boyd would not be walking around like a free man. But he isn’t from the states and was born free. He keeps to himself. But the real reason no one turns up their nose at him is because of his way with breaking horses. He can take a bronco and make the mad thing ridable within a week. It’s Boyd who does most of the deal with ‘Stiles’ for the wild horses. But Stiles is a story for another time.

****

Isaac is the troubled one. The first time his shirt comes off in the middle of the cattle run Erica gasps. His back is covered in lash marks. His knuckles are covered in scars as well. None of them say anything about it. But when Isaac drinks a bit too much and gets angry they take him out to the field and let him punch the ground and the trees.

****

They are great ranch hands. Hard workers. Erica takes a kick from a horse and gets back up a week later, the doctor is flabbergasted. Boyd falls off a wild horse into a fence of barbed wire and comes up swinging. Isaac just seems nasty some days. But they keep to themselves and don’t spend all their money on drink. And the people of Beacon are okay with that.

****

So when the weird pack of bandits blows through town leaving a trail of destruction in their wake everyone expects the ranchers to stay out of it. Only they don’t. Well. That’s a lie. Erica and Boyd leave the first day the bandits arrive, before anyone even knows there is trouble. Isaac doesn’t speak about it. When the Sheriff asks Isaac where his friends went Isaac says he thinks they went to get married. Only no one sees them for a long time. And while they are gone Isaac gets caught in a mess of trouble.

**  
But those stories need telling another day. Because we can’t talk about destruction until we know what it’s destroyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc McCall and The Sheriff

Doc McCall isn’t actually a doctor, but the townsfolk call her that nonetheless. She is the closest thing the town has to an actual doctor ever since her husband, the actual doctor, took a stray arrow in a raid four years ago.

Melissa comes from the south. Or as she calls it ‘The Old Country’ despite the fact that neither government seems to be able to figure out where ‘The Old Country’ ends and the new one starts. She had grown up in a hut made of grass and mud in a town even smaller than Beacon. But Melissa had one advantage in life, her grandmother had been the town midwife and healer. Under her careful tutelage Melissa learned the arts of keeping the body healthy in the harsh conditions of the desert.

When Melissa was fifteen, and almost a woman grown, a white doctor from ‘America’ came to the village with medicine and charm. He asked melissa to marry him after only a week of courting. She said yes. Melissa had dreams of big world full of amazing places and people to help. 

The good Doc McCall had not had the same dreams in mind. His past gambling debts and a bar fight out east meant he couldn’t practice in any of the big cities. So he moved his new pregnant wife to a small outpost where he hoped the gangs back east wouldn’t be able to find him. 

But Melissa was nothing if not a survivor. So she adapted and learned out to saw of limbs that rotted and stitch up bullet holes as well as bring children into the world. She never once backed down in the face of overwhelming conditions on the frontier nor did she back down from her often drunk and abusive husband. 

Nothing about it had been easy. Nothing about raising a son in a home where she didn’t feel safe had been easy. But then again nothing about raising her son without a father had been easy. 

Which is about where the sheriff of Beacon comes in. 

Sheriff Stilinski is the seventh son of a seventh son of an immigrant family. He joined the military to help feed his family, and to get out of the slums. Out west he found his life, and his love. Who would have thought he would love an Indian woman? Not him for sure. 

It had been hard, being the sheriff of a small town with a wife that most of the townsfolk were suspicious of. His wife and son suffered from the constant mistrust. But theirs is a story for another day. 

How strange it was then that he should lose his first love to an arrow of her own people, protecting one of her loudest accusers. The loss had broken him, for a time. He had taken to drinking an ignoring his poor son who was trapped between world. 

That was of course until Melissa got it in her mind to get him out of the stupor. She threw water on him when he was drunk. She shoved food in his mouth and beat his laundry so loudly he couldn’t sleep through it. She forced her son Scott to take Stiles our to the ranch so he would have something to do other than paint half the town in pictographs. 

She made him go back to being a real Sheriff to this town.

Just in time too. The bandits don’t exactly come quietly. And the Texas Ranger chasing them isn’t the easiest man to get along with, no mater what Stiles seems to think of Ranger Hale. 

But that is not what is important right now. Because currently Melissa, the devil, is trying to kill him.

“Stop moving.” She snaps.

“Stop cutting me open!” He growls. Of course that is the exact moment she pours his good whiskey over his side. “Ah! Damnit Woman!”

“It’s your own fault for getting shot.” She grumbles and goes back to trying to stitch him up. 

“I am going to kill those boys.” Sheriff mumbles when Melissa gives him back the wiskey.

“Not if you die from a bullet wound first.” 

“Aw, I’m not going to die. You wouldn’t let me. So I have resigned myself to live.” Melissa smiles. “And maybe when we do get these murders out of town I could make an honest woman of you.”

It hurts when she kisses him. But a good hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Our tumblrs.... [Esyla](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com/) [Trilliath](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
